lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
April 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - April 1703 = Weather this month *Storms in the far south and Eastern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Narva *In a surprise attack the walled Swedish possession of Narva has fallen swiftly to Cossack hosts, the alarmed civilian population being unable to close the gates in time. Trembling for fear, the elders of the town met Don Cossack and Volga Kalmuck chieftains who told them they were now under Russian rule. They also added that they had orders from the Tsar but would ignore them and take great pleasure in plundering and devastating all of the province of Ingria if arrangements were not made for the entire province to come under Russian rule. Not doubting the threat to be real, the elders sent word out to villages and farms, and in but the twinkling of an eye the entire province has come under Russian Tsarist domination and rule. Stockholm *Count Axel Oxenstierna has asked Ambassador Strickler to reveal what Prussia’s war aims are, and also poured mockery on the idea that Prussia had to go to war due to treaty commitments to Russia. “Since when does any nation have to go to war because a treaty signatory has declared war and intends to invade a third party? It is unheard of! I am exasperated!” he exclaimed. Count Lewenhaupt then spoke, angrily denouncing the King of Denmark’s ‘abrupt about face’ and treacherous announcement made last month, which contradicts what he had written in private. He also said this: “Since when has constructing a large hostile fleet an honourable and neutral thing to do?” He then declared Sweden to be at war with Denmark, ‘in order to save our neighbour the bother of declaring war and attacking our possessions the same month, as the infamous Prussians have just done.’ Moscow *Tsar Peter has made an announcement to the cheers of his courtiers! “Copenhagen has concluded their investigations, and confirmed what we all knew to be true – that the attack in the Danish capital was ordered by Sweden and targeted Russia. Our declaration of war was just and right. So far I have held back Russian forces, but this confirmation from Copenhagen, as well as the brave actions of our brothers in Prussia have made up my mind. Russian forces march this month.” *In front of the assembled court James Bruce was summoned before the Tsar. Upon his arrival it was made clear to everyone that the Tsar’s good mood (brought about by moving against Sweden) was now even better. Standing and walking to meet James Bruce the Tsar embraced him, and turning to the courtiers said, “If there is a man single-handedly doing more to make Russia great, I would like to meet him. In a time of great endeavours James Bruce is a leading light. His work will make Russia the greatest force on the battlefield Europe has ever seen. I now declare that this great man be known as Iakov Vilimovich Bruce. He is proud of his Scottish roots but let history show him to be amongst the greatest Russians ever to have lived.” With that the Tsar shared a shot of vodka with Bruce, toasting his successes. *The Holy Synod of the Orthodox Church has met in session in Moscow this month. Mass was held and attended by the members to celebrate the Resurrection of Christ. In synod two matters of import were discussed: The powers of the Prime Patriach were asked to be defined – does he sit as a figurehead for the Church, with a casting vote on the Synod, or are his powers to be more authoritative, for example will he have power to issue the equivalent of Papal Bulls? Will he have the power to intercede in those nations that recognise the Holy Synod? This debate was not a long one - it was accepted that he is not another Pope and indeed ‘neither is the Bishop of Rome recognised as such’, but he is a Patriarch with special duties to supervise the Holy Synod and oversee the member churches, but he certainly does not have the power to issue ‘Papal Bulls’ or suchlike edicts. That would put him as a man in authority over the patriarchs, and that honour only goes to Christ. The second question put forward was this: 'How do we begin the process of bringing the Church more in line? The liturgy and service are an important part of the Church and should they not be the same?' It was argued that there was no process available other than the guidance of the Holy Spirit, and inviting and exhorting other Orthodox patriarchies to join. Linked with this question, it was then asked whether academies of learning should be tasked with investigating the matter, reporting back initial findings in December at the next session? The answer to this was an emphatic no, in the light of what had already been said in synod. Hanover *Francisco Estevez of Spain has requested a private audience with Prince George of Hanover? *For Prussia, Baron Fritz Eichmann has expressed his regret and apologies to the Hanoverian court regarding the incident which occurred as Prussian troops ‘seized the Swedish town of Stade’. “We were unaware that Hanover had seized the town for themselves after all the criticism of Prussia earlier in 1702,” he said. Then he gulped, and went a bit red before continuing: “Clearly when engaging in double standards your nation should always remember that 50,000 Prussian troops are never really far away and seizing towns we had already stated were our targets will inevitably lead to problems if you fail to inform us of your continued presence." He took a deep breath. "If you wish to garrison Stade on behalf of Prussia we will be happy to discuss terms.” Stettin *Prince Leopold intended to establish his headquarters of the Prussian Sud Armee at a town hall in Stettin, but on failing to find any such open building he happened upon a Swedish trade office which he seized and decided would serve the purpose just as well. At this place he had brought in via a very long single file the male population of Stettin, who each in turn were offered the chance to swear parole or to be sent to Spandau gaol (to a man they swore parole, and so were sent home). Prince Leopold also discovered that the taxes collected locally were being sent to Konigsberg and so he decided not to try and seize them. Genoa *Ambassador Don Louis Guzman of Spain has replaced what he terms ‘the sabotaged wine’ with fine chianti from Milan. His Excellency let it be known that the sabotage of wine with salt, &c., is dangerous and if the culprits are ever found it will not be a Pavia case but a criminal code matter for poisoning (the punishment for which, he asserts, is being boiled alive). Rudkobing *The Swedish Navy has scuttled several ships off the port off the Danish town of Rudkobing on the Island of Langeland, making sailing in these coastal waters difficult for shipping. Valetta *The Russian knight Sheremetev is known to have spoken in private with the Grandmaster of the Knights of Malta.Hanover *Francisco Estevez of Spain has requested a private audience with Prince George of Hanover? *For Prussia, Baron Fritz Eichmann has expressed his regret and apologies to the Hanoverian court regarding the incident which occurred as Prussian troops ‘seized the Swedish town of Stade’. “We were unaware that Hanover had seized the town for themselves after all the criticism of Prussia earlier in 1702,” he said. Then he gulped, and went a bit red before continuing: “Clearly when engaging in double standards your nation should always remember that 50,000 Prussian troops are never really far away and seizing towns we had already stated were our targets will inevitably lead to problems if you fail to inform us of your continued presence." He took a deep breath. "If you wish to garrison Stade on behalf of Prussia we will be happy to discuss terms.” Stettin *Prince Leopold intended to establish his headquarters of the Prussian Sud Armee at a town hall in Stettin, but on failing to find any such open building he happened upon a Swedish trade office which he seized and decided would serve the purpose just as well. At this place he had brought in via a very long single file the male population of Stettin, who each in turn were offered the chance to swear parole or to be sent to Spandau gaol (to a man they swore parole, and so were sent home). Prince Leopold also discovered that the taxes collected locally were being sent to Konigsberg and so he decided not to try and seize them. Genoa *Ambassador Don Louis Guzman of Spain has replaced what he terms ‘the sabotaged wine’ with fine chianti from Milan. His Excellency let it be known that the sabotage of wine with salt, &c., is dangerous and if the culprits are ever found it will not be a Pavia case but a criminal code matter for poisoning (the punishment for which, he asserts, is being boiled alive). Rudkobing *The Swedish Navy has scuttled several ships off the port off the Danish town of Rudkobing on the Island of Langeland, making sailing in these coastal waters difficult for shipping. Valetta *The Russian knight Sheremetev is known to have spoken in private with the Grandmaster of the Knights of Malta. Stralsund *The Grand Armee of Prussia, supported by the Brumbar Trayne, arrived outside Stralsund and requested the gates be opened since a state of war exists between Prussian and Sweden. The senior Prussian commander General von Steinmetz also asked all German troops within to lay down their arms and join the Prussian Army as brothers. The Governor of the city, Major-General Count Axel Sparre replied that the fact that a state of war now exists was a reason not to open the gates, and added that the Swedish Crown forces present had absolutely no desire to betray King Charles XII by becoming turncoats! The Prussian forces outside number 40 infantry battalions, 30 cavalry squadrons, and 26 artillery batteries. They deployed a thousand yards from the walls of Stralsund and again called on the defenders to surrender the town, an offer which was turned down. Thus thwarted so far, the Prussians sent forward three siege artillery batteries in order to commence a short bombardment from open ground. However these were roughly handled by the Swedish cannon on the walls, and only a single battery survived as they were shot to ribbons while attempting to unlimber. The remaining battery’s guns were saved without having been able to fire back in anger with anything like accuracy. Having thus been initially humiliated, General von Steinmetz did not make a new attempt to parley but had his army make camp out of cannon shot of the walls. Versailles *The Chinese diplomat Hong Bao was delighted to be asked by his French hosts to go to the royal court at Versailles, and complied, leaving Paris without any regret. *Msr. Visentin has also arrived from Paris, but aside from not immediately being permitted into the palace he then raised the alarm in dramatic manner claiming he had been robbed of a great sum of money! Those French gentlemen who heard this were unconvinced, knowing Visentin to be rather dramatic and a gossiper of the first order. They think he probably lost a copper coin in a gutter or somesuch! Whatever the truth, Visentin returned to Paris dejected and lamenting that he could not buy what he wished to and so fufill his very important mission. *Also in a less than salubrious mood, Earl Thomas of Pembroke was shown a letter apparently from Lord Somers in which it is clearly stated that, and we quote, 'the spoon dredger mission will embark this month for the city of Calais.' The letter is dated April 1702. Earl Thomas admitted that it did look like Baron Somers did intend to send such a mission, so he has done as the King of France wishes and sent word of this to London to request that the matter be dealt with swiftly. King Louis XIV is not impressed so far with the English handling of this affair, but was pleased to see Earl Thomas prevaricating no longer, 'else England's word be worth nothing making any treaties signed meaningless.' *While staying as a guest at the French court Emperor Leopold has acted with grace and charm, handing out numerous expensive gifts to French courtiers as he deemed appropriate to demonstrate his own magnificence and largesse! Never has such blatant generosity been known here, or so they are now saying! *Turning to Freiherr von Reldburg, Louis XIV graciously told him that he was awarded as a chevalier D’arts Diplomatique, but he does not hold the L’Ordre de L’Universelle Aragne. “This is a different decoration altogether, and of a higher rank. It is permissible to have both,” His Majesty explained, “as it is to advance in rank for decoration. I imagine the reason you feigned confusion was that you did not want to accept a decoration on behalf of Austria when your master was here in person. However, now this situation has been clarified you should wear your new decoration with pride.” Reldburg bowed, and accepted what was said, but looked rather crestfallen. As for Louis XIV, he spent the rest of this month in his private quarters and thus avoided his own courtiers, although he did take time to converse with his Austrian guests. Indeed Leopold’s party was granted the rare privilege of several private audiences in the Grand Trianon (under court etiquette no one may solicit an audience in the Grand Trianon, and details of discussions are always private, so this was an honour indeed). *Baron Rudolf von Auerswald of Prussia was seen to be jubilant following the early successes of his prince against the Swedes. He spoke at length to the courtiers of Versailles, in the absence of Louis, thanking them all for the support France offered ‘when we were being assailed by Austria.’ He added that he agreed that the signed treaty offering French protection should Prussia be invaded was a wonderful one: “Allowing France to station troops in Prussia if they so choose may well be a good way to strengthen the ties between our two nations should others seek to damage Prussia.” The Austrian courtiers present who heard this were frankly horrified! *While Elizabeth Jacquet de la Guerre enchanted guests with her harpischord, the dowager Duchesse d’Orleans, Francoise-Marie de Bourbon kept the Empress of Austra company during her stay this month. Poona *Speaking provocatively Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas has said that 'the Moghul does not deserve to be custodian of the sacred River Ganges.' Dresden *While being catechised into the Lutheran faith, it was made clear to Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony that there is a major difference between Lutheranism and Roman Catholicism. The Lutheran doctors explained that for Lutherans, in line with the Holy Bible - Sola Scriptua - being baptised and then having faith in the finished work of Jesus Christ is what grants a man relationship with God and thus eternal life, and that even faith itself is a gift from God. They then claimed that the Roman Catholics are heretics, having abandoned the clear teachings of scripture to become a works-based religion where you have to earn your salvation by doing good works yourself. The Lutherans however claim it is impossible to ever be 'good enough', and instead teach that a man in a state of grace will do the good works as a result of his faith, not to earn anything but because of his thankfulness; they argue that Roman theology is unsound, teaching that you have to earn everything yourself, which they take to be a nullification of the work of God on the cross. They quote the Lord Jesus from John 6, 'the work of God is that you believe in Him whom the Farther has sent.' Cairo *Umit Bilirgen, the Anatolian envoy to Egypt, has politely asked Bey Huseyin of Egypt to respond regarding the proposal put to him by the Grand Vizier last year in September? Stade *The Prussian dragoons of the Wespe Regiment broke down the doors of houses across the city of Stade and forced the men into the streets where they were ordered to pay 100 talers each and swear parole or face being snet to Spandau prison. Many didn’t have the money to hand, and utter dread and fear of the Prussians were already in the air. The terror felt spilled over into violence as the townsfolk desperately took up farm implements, craftsmen’s tools and the odd firearm and tried to defend home and hearth. Skirmishes and scuffles broke out across Stade. The dragoons had the better of it, but peace was not restored and the disturbances continued, causing the attempt to bring order actually bringing the opposite of what was hoped for. Constantinople *The captain of Prince Mihail of Moldavia's personal yacht Molda has addressed his crew saying that 'any of them who wants to remain in the prestigious (and remunerative) service of their Prince upon the Molda is very welcome to do so. Any man who does not wish to continue in service will be given free passage back to Akkerman and honourably discharged.' The Prince then appeared, nodding and smiling, and without further comment sent around the Grand Vizier's gift of Turkish Delight to be shared amongst the seamen. From ashore the Ottoman Vizier of the Navy, Admiral Huseyin Pasha has sent news that he is willing to help the Prince of Moldavia return home, by whatever means necessary ('Whether an order is issued for the Istanbul Squadron fleet to sail him home and tow your yacht if necessary, that is to be done. Otherwise, if it’s a question of wind, there’s clearly not a lot can be done about it but my officials will keep you supplied with good food on request!'). News of this filtered over to Moldavia, and did not impress the Moldavian nobility who seem to think it implies their prince can't even get to sea without help! Regensburg *Graf von Schonborn, speaking before the Imperial Diet on behalf of the Holy Roman Emperor, has proposed that Prince Frederick of Prussia be made reichsmarshal for the northern and western circles, Prince Maximilian be made reichsmarshal for the southern circle, while Mary of Ghent is to nominate who is to be reichsmarshal for the Spanish Netherlands. He added that Prince Frederick should not take up his post until after the war with Sweden is concluded, and that the post of reichsmarshal for the eastern circle should wait until the Saxony issue had been resolved. Members with representatives at Regensburg are requested to cast their votes in favour of this entire motion, either 'yes' or 'no'. For Spain, Jean D’Angelo immediately voted ‘no’, explaining that his King could not support any motion which granted Prussia’s Prince Frederick the title of reichsmarshal. He also said he opposed ceding lands on the west bank of the Rhine to France, and then presented a motion of censure of his own: ‘That Prince Frederick, the Elector of Brandenburg has violated the Imperial Peace by his slaughter of Hanoverian troops and the capture of Stettin. This motion calls for the immediate withdrawal of Prussian troops.’ The Grand Chamberlain of Spain, who is to hand, is known to be pressing hard for representatives to support this moton of censure. Again, members are invited to vote ‘yes’ or ‘no’ upon this matter. Jean D’Angelo has been circulating a rumour (which is being repeated by Spain’s ambassador in Hanover) that the Prussians have tortured, mutilated and then murdered captured soldiers of the Ludwig Dragoons, and threw Hanoverian flags into a cesspit. *Baron Joachim Wilhelm von Klinggraffen, the Bavarian representative, has made it clear that should a vote be held Bavaria will vote against any land being given away to France. He asked to know what is behind this proposal, wishing to know more since it 'seems shameful as it currently stands.' Copenhagen *Having just realised that the Duke of Lauenburg is the same person as Prince George Ludwig of Hanover, Viscount Rosenkrantz issued a public request that His Grace journey to Copenhagen for a meeting. He added that the Kingdom of Denmark recognises his independence and offers him Danish support. *Prussian emissary Baron Wilhelm Marx has thanked the Danish court for their letter, and informed them that Prussia is at war with Sweden. “If Denmark decides to join the Prussian and Russian nations in defeating this scoundrel then you will find no greater allies anywhere’s on God’s good earth,” he declared. Madrid & El Escorial *The Pavia Code of Commercial Law has been given legal standing in Carlos III's realms except in Old Castille pending a judicial review. Here the Five Guilds are operating on the basis that their members are registered, in least on paper, in Old Castille and so are under this law in relation to their own dealings, in order to avoid the loss of their ancient rights. *Judicial inquiries have been launched in Old Castille, Aragon and Naples to ensue the codified laws comply with local freedoms (or 'faros'). The three inquiry boards are expected to report on their findings in January 1705. *Over at El Escorial, Alonso de Funscon, Minister for Trade in the Indies expressed his horror at the obstruction of the Five Guilds, claiming that Castille is now being disadvantaged in comparison to Barcelona and Cadiz when trading with the Americas on account of ‘those feudal relics’! Speaking from Madrid Cardinal Portocarrero pointed out that this is Castille and not absolutist France, and so traditional rights must be respected. *Alonso Munrique de Lare, Archbishop of Seville, Chancellor of Justice has heard that there has been a tide of protest from members of other cortez assemblies about the Five Guilds’ claim to be the estate of Spain. His Eminence confirmed that there is no estate of Spain and no plans to replace the provincial cortez with a national one. He contested that the Five Guilds is but one part of the Cortez of Castille, representing the town burghers. “The nobility, judges and clergy of Castille form the rarely called Great Council from which the King selects the less unworldly to meeting regularly as his royal council,” he asserted. He added that the Royal Council thinks the Five Guilds proposal would ruin any chance of reclaiming the Crown of Portugal and would probably cause revolts in Aragon if taken further. He asserts that the privy councillors want the proposal binned as soon as possible! *King Carlos III has remained aloof from all this, travelling to Madrid to join Constable Inigo Velasquez in observing the training of his royal army outside the city. His Most Catholic Majesty has noted that ‘the light infantry need to improve, but I am happy with my line regiments.’ By the end of the month ten of the participating infantry battalions had been chosen to form His Majesty’s Guardia de Corps. *Staying at a rather grand baroque residence in Madrid, Colonel Andrés de Pez y Malzarraga has received into his care two flags, one for the Spanish Foreign Legion, the other for the Spahi de Africa. They have been sent by Her Majesty the Queen to Roger Martel for these new Spanish colonial regiments. Colonel Malzarraga was also informed that Martel has permission to use the royal army camps at Cadiz and Madrid, and 7,000 Mara Muskets are available should he desire their use for any of his infantry (providing they are not Muslims). Berlin *The bells of the Berliner Dom and those of churches across Prussia-Brandenburg have peeled out to celebrate the early success of the campaign with the seizing of Germans towns so long held by the Swedes against the German will! Warsaw *Major Heinrich von Bulow of Prussia has reminded the Polish court that ‘they are signatories to a treaty allowing Prussian, Russian, and Saxon troops free access to cross Polish lands in the event of war, in order to defend our territory and provide aid to our allies.’ He is asking if the Poles will be- honouring they’re signature and come to the aid of Russia and Prussia? “I know that Poles are tremendously courageous and fearless, so I can’t imagine you would stand losing honour by failing to do so?” he wondered. London *A man was observed climbing out of a lower storey window of the Treasury building in London by an officer of Marsden’s 2nd Regiment of Foot, who challenged the miscreant. The burgler responded by trying to make good his escape, running as best he could while holding a file of papers held together by a ministry seal and ribbon. The good captain drew his pistol and with inerring accuracy felled the fellow with a shot, which by luck or providence lodged in his heart, causing it to cease beating. Captain Ashley then found the offender to be dead upon inspection, and recovered the papers he had been stealing which proved to be a complete set of records of the assets of the kingdom. Munich & Stuttgart *Prince Max of Bavaria has made a statement to his court and ministers that it is electoral policy in Bavaria that all Catholics and Protestants have freedom of worship. "The genocide of the Thirty Years War has taught us all a salutory lesson and never shall I or my state engage in such mindless religious bigotry." The news did not find favour with the Roman Catholic clergy of Munich who generally found the remark and new edict 'offensive to true religion since tolerating Calvinist and Luterhan heretics is itself bigotry, not good sense.' His Highness however departed with Count D'Arco for the court of the Duke of Wurtemburg, rather than stay to argue with the priests. *In Stuttgart the Bavarians were warmly welcomed by their host Duke Eberhard Ludwig, whom they found to be tolerant of just about everything (unlike the priests of Munich!) and, while possibly being a little slow at times, he serves as a most ideal and pleasant host. He has no ministers, choosing to rule the duchy in person, although he is often said to be distracted from his stately duties by dalliances with beautiful ladies or by hunting. Talking of ladies, he has taken liking to a certain lady who came with Prince Max's entourage, namely Wilhelmine von Gravenitz. The Bavarians and their host went on a very successful hunt, each bagging a couple of deer (and Prince Max also shot himself a wild boar!). A quite wild stallion was presented to Duke Eberhard, who took to it with great delight and despite the challenge stayed in the saddle each time he mounted the beast, showing himself to be quite an accomplished rider. o ensure good time before attending find a cetrtain Wilhelmine von Gravenitz (if not already found by Duke!)and bring her with my party(to introduce to the duke, he has a fine taste for women I hear) During visit I will seek Dukes assistance in aiding me with some recruits say upto 1500 at £30 a head paid direct to the dukes purse! Would he assist me? I will also ask Dukes feeling re proposal from Emperor regarding giving mainz, lorraine and baden to France especially as baden borders his lands and threatens the integrity of his western borders. I shall return to munich at conclusion of visit to detox probably. I will attempt to keep up fencing practise daily. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *China's Red Banner Fleet has sailed from Shanghai to Macao. *The Russian Baltic Fleet (Apraxin’s affair consisting of the famous great frigate Predestination and 20 Danish- built ship of the line) has sailed on to the Daugava River, which flows out into the Gulf of Riga and leads down to the medieval walled town of Riga. *Apraxin halted the progression of his fleet on the river a mile short of the town, being now close enough to observe there are Swedish cannon on the walls and also because there is still pack ice on the river making navigation difficult. *It did however thaw rapidly as April went on. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Denmark to Moghul India, Baron Joachim Herenso, and to Ottoman Anatolia, Count Endva Olsen. *Sent by Spain to Moghul India, Count Balthaser de Moncassa. *Sent by Russia to England, Andrey Denisov. Trade Missions Opened *By France in Akkerman. *By Austria in Trieste. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7